Down the Rabbit Hole
by Terez
Summary: A moment in Alice's human life just before she enters the Asylum.


**A/N: Had this on my computer for a while so I thought I would post it. It is kind of a prequel to Twisted Reality.  
**

**I imagine Alice has an accent as she is from Mississippi, and that she lost it after going into the Asylum. **

**Italics are visions and multiple visions are separated by a line**

**

* * *

**

Cynthia stood looking at herself in the mirror and backed up to get a better look when she bumped into the side table knocking things off it and onto the floor. "Shoot," she muttered dropping to the ground to pick things up.

"Cynthia what did ya do?" her sister called from inside her closet.

"Nothin', Mary," she called back as she crawled under the bed grab more things. That was when she noticed several pieces of paper under the bed "what's this?" She mumbled to herself as she crawled out from under the bed.

"Ya klutz," Mary said with a laugh as she walked through her room.

"Mary what are these?" Cynthia asked as she turned to show the papers to her sister.

The smile fell from her sister's face only to be replaced with a panicked look. "They're nothin' now give 'em back," she said reaching for the pictures.

Cynthia pulled them back out of her reach "who is he?"

"No one," Mary said making a lunge for the pictures again. Cynthia responded accordingly and moved the pictures behind herself.

"Ya don't tell me, Ah'm gonna tell Ma'ma," Mary's eyes became more panicked as she could see her sister was serious. She sighed in defeat before looking over her shoulder to notice her door was open. Moving quickly across the room she stuck her head out the door and glanced around the hall. Satisfied that no one was there she pulled her head back in and closed the door.

She moved back across the room and sat down in front of her sister. "He's the man Ah'm gonna marry," her voice was soft but sure.

Cynthia looked at the picture in confusion "Ah can't even tell what he looks like."

Mary sighed sadly "I can't make him out fer some reason."

Cynthia's brows furrowed in confusion and then her eyes widened in shock "yer visions are back."

Mary looked down as she swallowed thickly and whispered "They never left."

"But ya told mama--" she said only becoming more confused.

"Ah lied."

"Mary--" Cynthia said in disbelief.

She looked up at her sister with fear filled eyes "Ya can't tell mama, she'll lock meh up."

"Mary this ain't right," Cynthia tried to reason with her. "The devil's tryin' ta corrupt ya and he's usin' this demon—

"Don't you ever call him that again!" She shouted at her sister, her face flush in anger as she balled her fists. She had always felt safe and loved with him and it truly upset her that her sister could think he was a monster. "Ah mean it," she said sternly daring her sister to argue.

"Mary" Cynthia begged desperately. "Listen to yourself, this ain't right. You're ill."

"Ah'm just fine!" she said as tears began to well in her eyes, she hated that her family did not understand her. She reached out snatching the papers from her sister's hands and stood moving back over by her bed.

"Mary--" Cynthia said as she stood.

"Just leave me alone," Mary said as she wiped away her tears and sat on her bed looking at her pictures. She knew in her heart that this was the man she was going to be with, it was the only thing she knew, but she knew it with one hundred percent certainty.

Cynthia sighed as she left the room closing the door behind her. Mary began to cry harder as she curled up on her bed with her pictures next to her on the pillow. She then drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"_Mary," Mary sat up in her bed to see her mother standing in the doorway her face set in anger.

* * *

_

_Bits of paper covered the ground as tears poured down her face.

* * *

_

_Three men stood in their living room, two stood with emotionless faces while the third wore a smile that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Hello Mary," he said as his smile widened.

* * *

_

"_Ma'ma!" she shouted as tears fell while struggling against the two men as they drug her outside.

* * *

_

_She stood in a sanitary white hall, her eyes red and puffy as silent tears continued to fall. "Welcome to your new home Mary," The third man said as he placed his hand in-between her shoulders and pushed her forward.

* * *

_

"Mary," Mary sat up in her bed to see her mother standing in the doorway her face set in anger.


End file.
